Renesmee Wants To Know
by Katherine-Cullen34
Summary: Renesmee knows every Cullen's story except Jasper's. While the Cullen's are out hunting and Jasper is babysitting Nessie finds out Jasper's story. (Summery sucks! This is a small Jasper and Renesmee One-Shot, I think they should have a had a scene together. A bonding scene.)


Jasper was babysitting four year old Renesmee, who looks twelve now. The Cullen's are out hunting, except Jasper hunted a few weeks ago and he would be fine for another three weeks. Renesmee hopped into the living room. Jasper was sitting on the couch reading a book on history.

"Uncle Jasper?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes?" Jasper asked.

"What's your story?" Renesmee asked, she had heard everyone else's except for Jasper's.

"Story?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"How you got turned into a vampire." Renesmee promoted.

"Ahh, that." Jasper sighed. "Come sit." He patted a spot next to him.

Renesmee eagerly jumped to the couch and curled up next to Jasper. She looked up waiting for his answer. Jasper ran his hand through his long golden blonde hair. He looked down at his brown eyed niece He was happy that she had always trusted him, even if they haven't been that close.

"I was born in 1844 in Huston, Texas. I lived with my parents until I was eighteen. I ended up joining the army. I looked old enough to pass for a twenty year old. One night when I was escorting some people to safely I came across three beautiful girls." Jasper started.

"As beautiful as Auntie Alice?" Renesmee asked.

"No, not as beautiful as Auntie Alice." Jasper smiled.

"The girls names were Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. I thought they might be in need of some assistance At the time I didn't know who or what they were. Little did I know my life was about to change forever." Jasper continued.

"But you like your life now, don't you?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, munchkin. I love my life now. I have a loving family, a beautiful wife, and a beautiful niece who keeps interrupting when I'm telling my story." Jasper raised an eyebrow and smirked, tickling Renesmee's belly.

She giggled. He stopped after a few moments. "Okay, I'll be very quiet and listen." Renesmee promised.

"Alright." Jasper smiled. "The three girls whispered to each other, they said that they didn't want to kill me or make a waste out of me. Maria came forward and bit my neck. The pain was excruciating After the turning Maria explained what I had become and what I would do now. I became Maria's helper. She created a newborn army. You remember the story about Mamma?"

"Yes, the one where Victoria and Riley were after her." Renesmee nodded.

"Right, well that's what Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were making. Once the army was made I was required to kill the newborns who had lost their touch. The worst part was feeling every emotion they felt as I killed them."

Renesmee shuddered.

"I had befriends a man named Peter and his mate Charlotte. You remember them?"

Renesmee nodded. "

Maria wanted them killed, she wanted me to kill them, but I wouldn't. They escaped before Maria had even told me. After a while I had began to see how wrong the way Maria lived, feeding off of humans. Peter came back to help me escape."

For a while I lived with Peter and Charlotte but I felt like I was to much trouble. I left shortly after and I met Auntie Alice. I met her in a dinner. I walked in and you know what she said, 'You've kept me waiting'. Then Auntie Alice and I had become mates. Shortly later Auntie Alice saw a vision of the Cullen's and we went out to find them." Jasper finished.

"Wow, you have been brave, to be a soldier in those days." Renesmee admired.

"I suppose you could say that." Jasper chuckled.

"Uncle Jasper?" Renesmee asked. "I've asked how much Mamma loved Daddy and Daddy loved Mamma and they said more then the whole universe. I asked Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett and they said they loved each other until the world tumbles down. I asked Grandpa and Grandma and they said they'll love each other until the Earth is pulled into the sun. How much do you and Auntie Alice love each other?"

"I love Auntie Alice more then anything in the world. And if I ever start to doubt my feelings for Auntie Alice I would have to kill myself." Jasper nodded, realizing how much he really did love Alice.

"Then lets make sure you two continue to love each other." Renesmee said, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't need you to die, I love you too much."

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short one-shot because I was bored and couldn't think of any ideas for my other stories. Hope you enjoyed it. The story is kind of sloppy, but oh well.**


End file.
